A technique of switching a communication range and performing a process has been developed. As a technique of performing a connection process for performing communication through communication of a certain communication range and performing a process related to provision of a service through communication of another communication range wider than the certain communication range after the connection process is completed, a technique disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1 is known.